


[TF] Roco Drama 로코 드라마

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[TF] Roco Drama 로코 드라마

\- 軍校設定，少量植物組/OA/S 出沒注意。  
\- 我愛的少年們相愛如初，此生無憾。  
\- 二十年春秋，感謝相遇。

不二周助永遠都記得這一天還有那一天。

那一天，前一秒還萬里晴空的湛藍，瞬時間從窗裡看出去只剩烏雲密佈。他一不留神，被教官的一個掃堂腿掀翻在地，嘴角滲出一絲醒目的紅，像盛開的玫瑰一樣鮮豔惹眼。他用充滿汗水的手臂順勢一抹而去，隨意的像是粉碎花瓣一樣不痛不癢。

那天的演武場上，只有他和教官兩個人，他也還記得教官拍拍身上的塵土，走向他伸出手，眼神和表情是冬天的寒霜：  
「這場比試，是你輸了。」  
「我知道的，教官。」

他拉著教官的手，本來就沒有軟去的雙腿一下子又站了個筆直，教官仍舊不動聲色，只是推了推眼鏡，彷彿他不二周助只是營區森林裡那若干灌木的其中一株。  
「真正的你，到底在哪裏？」  
「教官，我並不明白您的意思。」  
「我想你懂的。」

他也管不了那麼多，嘴角挫傷的疼痛開始向藤蔓一樣的上爬到臉頰，停在了太陽穴的位置上纏繞的死緊。最後，他向教官畢恭畢敬地行了軍禮：  
「謝謝教官指導。」  
「啊，不客氣。」

帝國9102年，各方大陸漸漸邁入和平，Ｓ國的少男少女們卻仍然要經歷一段人生必須的軍旅。為了有效訓練以及培育出各方面的人才，帝國青年們一律得從軍六年。從13歲開始，他們就像上學那樣的進入帝國高等軍校，在層層試驗後被分配到不同的科部進行更為嚴謹的訓練。

但偶爾也有不用非常努力就能夠把事情做得很好的孩子，例如不二周助。

那年，不二周助16歲，身為各方面能力都十分被看好的他，最後被調派到了儲備班裡。所謂儲備班，就是帝國用以培訓未來在臥底、資訊、情報、輔導、戰略、前線出征等全方位的人才所設立的班級，裡頭人數不多，除了不二周助，還有一頭蒼紫色頭髮的幸村精市、銀灰色頭髮的白石藏之介、老神在在的忍足侑士，還有總是翹著二郎腿的跡部景吾。

不二覺得他們這個班很神奇，總覺得和他與同學們或者同學們之間，有著奇妙的兩兩相似。例如跡部景吾的不可一世和幸村那種王者氣質有點臭氣相投；他和忍足侑士的慵懶似乎都是同一個夏天的陽光灑下來的時候給的；他自己和幸村笑起來的時候明明就感覺如沐春風，別人看見了卻都要退避三舍；而白石和跡部無論大小事都付出相當多的努力，即便他們在旁人眼裡看起來已經好到不行。

慎重起見，他們的教官是帝國直接派下的，並不是高校裡原本聘任的教職。

在16歲開學的那年春天，白石告訴他們，手塚教官是帝國最年輕的全方位人才，但為人處世也十分嚴謹，這次如果不是給他看了儲備班個人的數據，他不會輕易的從情報部被調回到帝國高校任教。跡部聽完後不齒的哼了兩聲，隨手招了一旁的忍足給他上了杯茶。幸村不慢不緊的攏了下長年披在身上的針織外套，笑笑的不說話。  
而不二周助只問了個問題：  
「所以，手塚教官多大？」  
「呃⋯⋯可能也就二十三四？」

「⋯⋯你確定他只有二十三四？」  
「我不確定。」  
「我看可能有三十三四？」  
「⋯⋯我怎麼覺得他好像聽得到我們說的話？」  
「藏琳，表情是太容易暴露是不能當好臥底的喔。」  
「那，我突然可以確信手塚教官一定是個好臥底。」

手塚國光在陽光下朝他的學生們走來，一身筆挺的深綠色軍服襯的他氣場直逼兩米八——雖然後來不二告訴他那套軍裝起碼讓他看上去年長了一輪。肩上和胸前的徽章時不時的閃出照人的光，如果不是在戶外，忍足差點就要懷疑那是教官晚上去夜店忘了拔下來的小型手搖燈。他一身的鋒利，從眉毛到上揚的眼角；從鼻樑到側面的下頷；從準確貼在側褲縫的指尖，到踩在青翠草地上的皮鞋尖。  
「我是手塚國光，今天開始會擔任你們的整體教育教官，為期三年，希望各位不要大意，全神貫注的在課堂上的每分每秒。」  
「是，教官！」白石藏之介毫不猶豫的立正敬禮，聲音響徹雲霄，幸村和不二交換了個眼神。  
「我覺得不只三十三四，可能四十三四？」  
「嘖，人最後都會被一開始很不看好的對象追走的，你信不信？」  
「⋯⋯例如你跟真田嗎？」  
「是的呢。」  
「⋯⋯我信還來得及嗎？」

雖然手塚帶給儲備班成員們的第一印象衝擊不小，但相處的時間一久，他們也不得不由衷佩服手塚之所以被譽為「帝國最有潛力新星」的事實。知識層面上，他總是在任何時候都能夠給予很好的解答，面對各種刁鑽的疑問以及困惑，他也通通知無不言，即便是跡部拉著忍足好幾次硬是丟了幾個風牛馬不相及的戰事假設，手塚也都會認真的思考片刻後給出他認為合理的推測。

同時，手塚也負責他們的體術訓練。像中學的體育課一樣，他們在不同的日子裡更換不同的武術項目，舉凡劍術、泰拳、巴西柔術、柔道、太極或者空手道，手塚幾乎都傾囊相授。一開始，白石總是自薦當作攻防教學示範，而跡部偶爾會在劍術課上主動起身要請教官多多指點。但漸漸的，手塚總在柔道和巴西柔術及太極課上請不二上台做教學示範。

這件事是幸村先發現的，幾個人還為此在夜晚關了燈的寢室裡討論了一番：  
「我說，手塚教官的行事也很讓人摸不著。」幸村幽幽地嘆了句。  
「但劍術的時候，他就老找藏琳和跡部啊？」  
「可他也不會不知道你柔道是得過獎的⋯⋯」白石一句話沒說完，打了個抖。  
「而且每次找我示範劍術的時候，他一副就要把我吃了的樣子。」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯」幸村沉吟半晌，最後學跡部打了個響指。  
「是因為小助身板最小，所以貼身肉搏示範方便？」  
「⋯⋯」

不二也覺得很奇怪，他除了上課時間外，好像去哪都能遇見手塚教官。夏日午後的圖書館，秋日剛下過雨的濕漉草皮，冬日裡晨光未起的樹林，或者是春日裡景色正好的植物園裡。他覺得自己被跟蹤，又覺得是自己太過在意那人的一舉一動。

但有些事就是這樣，一當你開始注意，從此後你就也不得不注意。

起初幾次遇見手塚時，不二只會點個頭，繼續去做自己的事，賞花看書遊蕩都好，他向來都很隨意，也從來不為了太多塵世間的事情困擾自己。幾次後，他開始會在書架間偷偷地透過縫隙觀察手塚教官拿的是什麼書，在植物園裡停下來的時候面前是哪種植物，或者在樹林裡的哪棵樹前又是為什麼多盯了兩秒鐘。

手塚教官似乎沒有受到影響的繼續做他的事，但不二知道以手塚教官過人的觀察力和敏銳度，肯定知道有人在暗地觀察他的事情。這種「你知道我在幹嘛，我也知道你在幹嘛，最後變成你知道我知道你知道我在幹嘛，並且我知道你知道我知道你在幹嘛」的情況，對不二周助來說非常刺激。

他可以沒有特定的目標，但他的人生必須充滿好奇。

終於在儲備班和教官已經耳鬢廝磨後迎來的第一個春天的某個下午，不二在櫻花樹下巧遇了手塚教官，那年不二周助18歲。  
「手塚教官。」  
「啊，不二。」  
「您為什麼一直出現在我附近呢？」不二決定直搗黃龍。  
「湊巧罷了。」手塚仍舊不帶表情，推了推眼鏡，聲音在空氣中輕輕劃過沒留一絲痕跡。

櫻花樹很大，頭頂是片片飄落的粉紅，不二覺得眼前的他們像是被包裹在夏季慶典時最受歡迎的棉花糖裡，想著想著，他彷彿還可以聞到從空氣中傳來的那股象徵著天真童趣的甜味，那麼誘人，那麼快樂。  
「您湊巧了至少七個月。」他有點恍惚的告訴他的教官。  
「準確來說，七個月兩週零三天。」

那是不二周助第一次在非格鬥狀態下近距離看到手塚教官的臉。他看著教官從離他至少兩米，到最後兩人之間也不過二十公分的距離。他不得不微微仰頭看著眼前的人，有點驚訝地睜開眼睛。  
「所以，您一直計算著日子，是為什麼呢？」  
「不二，情報該如何收集，以及對方的心理分析，我相信我教過你的。」  
「那麼，您又怎麼知道您目標物此時的狀態能否讓您成功達陣呢？手塚教官？」

一隻修長的手指帶著柔軟的指腹點上少年的鼻子，溜滑梯似的畫過了少年的鼻尖。  
「如何滲透並且收買，是我該做的事。」  
「您一直，都對目標這麼執著嗎？」  
「很難說，畢竟帝國已經許久沒有戰爭⋯⋯」

教官難得的停頓，不二發現櫻花的紅不知道什麼時候也染上了教官的兩頰。  
「而你，是我第一個目標。」  
「吶⋯⋯手塚教官。」

一隻小巧的手指帶著微涼的觸感摸上線條鋒利的鼻子，小雞啄米似的點了點教官的鼻尖。  
「教官，戰時的偽裝您也太徹底了，臉上怎麼能跟馬上就櫻花融在一起了呢。」  
「咳⋯⋯用了這麼多技術，究竟任務有沒有完成，目標有沒有被成功滲透，也不是我說的算。」

樹下，指尖和指尖碰到了一起，一陣風忽地而過，像是要把棉花糖做成的泡泡吹上遙遠而美好的高空。  
「Congratulation. Mission Complete.」少年的聲音被風帶得老遠，留下的只有情意。  
「Yes, sir.」

紙包不住火，沒隔多久整個儲備班就瀰漫著各種酸味——幸村說是戀愛的酸臭味，忍足說那是跡部吃不到葡萄說葡萄酸的酸味，氣得跡部那天多打發他跑了好幾趟腿泡茶。白石不是很明白，他只是覺得自己好像對於情報的技術更上層樓了，手塚教官近日來的表情他居然開始能夠感覺些許。誰也沒去跟他說什麼，不二隻手托腮的坐在演武場一側的椅子上，等著今天太極拳的教戰攻防。

「所以這招轉身大捋，看似柔和，但同時間左手帶至腰際，右手隨著身體轉體由右額上方降至胸前，兩手移動同時都需要做內旋，用意就是要讓對方肩膀及手肘脫臼。」  
「還有這招手揮琵琶，借地力和對方衝勁轉腰，趁對方收勢不及的時候逮住手腕及手肘處，再利用轉身回正瞬間的一個勁力，對方的下手臂就會斷裂或脫臼了。」

不二毫無疑問地在所有帶著粉色眼鏡的同窗中成為了那個示範者，在所有人都心照不宣後，他幾乎在所有的課上都能一對一的和教官有不同於一般人的「親密接觸」。一直到手塚國光收到帝國要他提早半年調回到情報部的信之前，所有人都覺得他們應該就會這樣假公濟私的演練下去。

手塚國光收到信的時候並沒有馬上告訴他優秀的學生，他總想著他們還會見面，他還有時間能再跟帝國談一下，或許可以延後到半年。帝國現在根本沒有戰爭，短時間內也不會有，這半年的時間根本沒有任何優先事務可以讓他馬上調回情報部。

可是帝國不允，他們說手塚離開太久，就算不是為了重新統整驗收情報部的現況，好歹也得回去看看是否有人被滲透。他是最被看好的人，已經待兩年半，這些新苗也是值得期待的新星，剩下六分之一的日子裡沒有他，也不會怎麼樣的。

最先發現異常的，是最能夠識破異樣的跡部以及向來都很能讀心的忍足，幸村和白石是某天經過走廊時偷聽見的，聽力特別好的兩個人晚上烏漆嗎黑的寢室裡輪流嘆氣，引的不二周助一陣莫名其妙，最後，他才在圖書館裡那幾區熟悉的書架間，透過縫隙讀懂了教官給他的唇語。  
「我很快要離開這裡了，帝國要我回去。」  
「那我們呢？」  
「我不知道什麼時候還能見到你。」

不二周助很生氣，氣自己沒有能力留下教官，也氣帝國上頭居然如此迂腐愚蠢。他第一次感受到情感才是他散漫生活裡那一葉扁舟所擁有的一支小槳。他自暴自棄的向手塚國光提出了體術挑戰，作為教官離去前的成果驗收，也代表了對教官過去教導付出的感謝。然後在那個連天空都想哭哭不出來的日子，被看出他醉翁之意的教官以一個俐落的掃堂腿掀翻在地。冰晶藍和深軍綠的四眸對望，看似無話，眼波裡的交流激烈異常：  
「你的存在不只是因為我。」  
「可是你是我樹立的道標。」  
「道標，是要自己找尋的。」  
「為什麼要對我那麼嚴格？」  
「做為情人，我真心實意地喜歡你，我願意讓你倚靠。作為教官，我一直在等著本真的你。」  
「⋯⋯你果然是手塚國光啊。」

手塚教官離開了，在軍旅結束前的半年，不二周助19歲。

雨很久沒下，草都黃了，幸村和白石相互輪著把行屍走肉的不二推到食堂和植物園裡，不二總問他們管他吃飯睡覺也罷，怎麼還要管他要不要去植物園。  
「因為我不想和你去圖書館，也不想和你去樹林。」幸村不慢不緊的說。  
「而且最近跡部老讓忍足幫他在草地上打傘，我實在沒眼看。」白石接著附和。

其實，是不想讓你看見那顆櫻花樹，居然像是少了原料的棉花糖，最後只呈現一片白色的孤寂模樣。

手塚國光重新回到帝國高校，已經是三年後的事。他心上一直掛著那個人，掛念到他走路看見任何一棵飄落花瓣的樹，都會多停下一秒；在早晨的窗口看見燕子，他還會給他們一小杯的水和一小把米。他心上的燕子已經飛出去好久了，他知道他已經畢業，但他不知道他飛去了哪，也不知道身為可以主動申請調派的儲備班組員，怎麼會從來沒有在情報組裡聽過他的消息。

三年來，帝國出現了更多的儲備班成員，帝國漸漸地放鬆對手塚的重視和倚賴，他趁著這個機會申請了教職，表示正好透過過去的經驗更加審慎完整的培訓儲備班成員，一來二往，他重新走入那片有著翠綠草地的校園。

他沿著記憶走入熟悉的「儲備班職員」辦公室，窗外透進陽光，照得室內有點悶熱，手塚沒在意太多，逕自走到和幾年前相同的位置上，那是屬於整體教育教官的位置。他注意到辦公室的擺設有點不一樣，多了兩個座位，上面分別是「輔導教官」還有「日常生活教官」，他還看見左手邊輔導教官的位置上整齊地擺了兩株胖胖的仙人掌，右手邊日常生活教官的座位上則放置了一個透明的昆蟲箱，裡頭有隻甲蟲正在慢慢的爬。  
「報告教官，我和白石教官稍後將帶您前去您的寢室。」

熟悉的聲音把手塚拉回現實，他看著眼前穿著一身軍裝的青年，一別數年，別無二致。蜜褐色的頭髮在陽光下一閃一閃，比肩膀上和胸前的徽章還要閃亮，依舊清瘦的體型在軍裝的包裹下終於顯得稍微有力，唯獨那張臉，在深色軍裝的襯托下，白的和那年課上從忍足那沒收來的北海道牛奶糖一模一樣。

對上眼，手塚更是確信輔導教官攝人心魄的功力，絕對無人能出其右。  
「啊，好久不見，請多指教，不二教官。」  
「哪裡，還要謝謝手塚教官您當年的指導。」  
「我說你們倆⋯⋯可以注意一下我也在旁邊嗎？」

「為什麼沒來找我？」  
「我在樹立我的道標，尋找真正的我。」  
「結果？」  
「結果我發現，為了你的一句話而想成為更好的我的那個我，就是真正的我。」  
「啊⋯⋯」  
「所以，我成為更好的自己，在這裡與你相遇。」  
「謝謝你。」  
「我也謝謝你。」

這一天，是四年一度的帝國高校運動會，說是運動會，但其實為了讓平日裡緊鑼密鼓學習的學生們有放鬆的機會，所有的項目沒有一定強迫參加，其中還包含了不少趣味項目，教職員們也可以報名。年輕人們總是意氣旺盛，每個項目的報名表上居然沒有一格空白，對陣表在運動會當日公布，從兩人三腳、百米賽跑、四百公尺接力和騎馬打仗的項目一路看下來，所有人交頭接耳的表示下午一定要去演武場一趟。

傳說中的整體教育教官手塚國光，要對上柔道戰績一直聲名赫赫的輔導教官不二周助。

少年們無知，不知道兩個人相愛所以相殺，相殺就是相愛，你一言我一語的就在下午時間四點整準時坐到了演武臺旁擺設得整整齊齊的椅子上，各個正襟危坐的等著傳奇們降臨。半分鐘後，手塚國光一身正藍色柔道服出現在試場左側，右側則是一身純白的像燕子一樣的不二周助。裁判毫無意外的由生活教官白石藏之介擔任，他簡單明瞭的講解規則：  
「歡迎各位來到柔道比試場，運動會裡的柔道比試項目是趣味競賽之一，換句話說⋯⋯」他清了清嗓子，續道：  
「是脫衣柔道！兩位比試者在柔道服內都穿上了已經做好記號的內衣，手臂、胸前、腹部及背部在三分鐘的過程裡被揭露。招數不限柔道，各種亂打都行，露出記號經裁判判定有效後，一次一分記。終場時得分高者為勝。」

全場譁然，要知道，帝國軍校的學生男女都有，光是聽到脫衣柔道就已經是全場騷動，等到白石說到揭露兩字的時候，騷動直接轉成了歡聲雷動。少年們沒有看過回歸半年得傳奇教育教官的身體，也沒有看過隱藏在白色柔道服下，笑起來春風化雨的輔導教官的身體有多沁人心脾。

手塚國光一本正經地走上演武臺，他沒有填寫那份報名表，他甚至就直接讓不二把他的報名表拿走，沒想到自己居然唯一參加的項目是脫衣柔道。想到自己也並沒有看過不二的身體，兩人最近距離的接觸也不過就止於接吻而已。

他有點恍神，突然又將思緒拉到兩人重逢後第一次接吻的那天，一樣是在那棵櫻花樹下。 他腦海裡浮現不二在他們的雙唇即將碰觸在一起時，睫毛在顴骨上映出的倒影，小巧的臉蛋自然又有點無措的向右偏了個角度，就完全是欲拒還迎的那種風情。

然後，他突然有點不甘心自己的好不容易回來的男朋友等等要在眾人前被自己「揭露」。

不二看上去沒想太多，雖然對於脫衣柔道也展現了第一次聽到的驚訝，但也僅只一瞬。他很快的收起表情，用日常春風化雨的模樣笑著對手塚行了個禮：  
「請多指教，手塚教官。」  
「請多指教，不二教官。」

「你們猜誰會贏啊？」  
「那當然是手塚教官啦！你看他倆身形落差不就有答案了？」  
「可是我聽說，不二教官可是連那個學務主任真田都可以擊敗的耶！」  
「真假！？」  
「當然是真的，你沒看後來幸村教務主任笑了真田主任整個月嗎？」  
「那就不好說了⋯⋯」

只見白石教官不知道從哪掏出一個鮮紅色的哨子，等到藍白兩道身影站上鋪了柔道墊的場地，默契的同時向對方行了個禮，「嗶——！」尖銳的哨音在偌大的演武場裡激起了喧囂，幾乎是和哨音響起同時，學生們或是從前排親眼看得明白，又或者坐在中間用望遠鏡對準聲音來向，再往後的就死死盯著八方各一的斗大轉播螢幕瞧。

不二和手塚在底線試探對方，兩人你來我往，前進後退的步伐不曾有任何遲疑，輕微跳動的雙腳再往上，是不二一直那雙看起來沒多大，但試過的人都知道真實功夫的小手。眾人屏氣凝神，看著賽場上兩人距離終於越拉越近，正在安靜地連汗珠落到地上都會有回音的那一瞬，突然觀眾席間不知道誰打了個噴嚏，說時遲那時快，手塚國光一個前滾翻後使用絆腳技術成功拖倒了不二周助。

但見不二的身影還沒完全被覆蓋在那藍影下，就迅速的側滾兩圈爬起，兩人又是重新起身。學生們才正各自為支持者捏了把冷汗，眼尖的部份人發現，手塚教官柔道服上的帶子已經被解開得七七八八。還沒來得及議論，場上只見白色影子急速沿著墊子邊緣繞圈，而藍衣服的手塚則幾乎站在場中央，沒頭沒腦地跟著轉。

手塚國光也不知道不二周助在想什麼，他也並沒注意到自已的結已經被解的差不多，腦子裡只想著要贏以外還不能讓太多人看見不二穿著貼身內裡的大片身形才好。他想著那薄薄的白色內裡如此貼身，在被汗水浸濕後肯定會讓身體的線條更加明顯，越發的覺得該把不二引誘到裁判所在的方向，並且只在裁判面前露出記號那塊即可。

不二卻沒這些顧忌，他穩定迅速地繞著圈，心裡感謝手塚當年給他們帶來的跑圈訓練，一邊只想拖延點時間讓手塚一時間不去注意到他的衣帶。繞了幾圈，看見場中男朋友的思緒貌似下線，他未加思索就衝了過去，一邊想像自己是真田那樣的大塊頭，一下子碰的一聲就把手塚攔腰推倒在地。  
「啊！手塚教官被撲倒了！」  
「啊！不二教官把衣服掀開了！」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

霎時間，場內尖叫聲四起，斗大的螢幕上，是不二帶著興奮表情扒開手塚藍色外衣，露出紅色標記後的特寫——手塚國光的腹肌特寫。

是的，不二周助在揭露給裁判判定後，隨即把戀人的衣服掀了個底朝天。  
「⋯⋯你在做什麼，不二。」  
「給自己福利，也給觀眾謀福利啊。」

前者語氣裡帶著從來沒見過的嬌羞繾綣，後者一副事後不關己的理所當然。  
不二食隨之味，手塚則因第一次在大庭廣眾下的「放送」而完全走了神。三十秒後，他再度被不二撂倒。  
「三年前的掃堂腿，還你。」  
「⋯⋯啊。」

場內又是一波波驚叫，輔導教官完全褪去手塚教官的藍色道服上衣，雙手一用力「唰」的一聲，手塚國光飽滿結實又光潔的胸膛立刻轉播在各大屏幕上。只見座席中已經有不少女同學彎下腰找尋衛生紙，有部分拿著手機對著屏幕錄像，還有人的過度換氣症候群發作，引起一陣騷亂。  
「不二，夠了。」

被衣帛破裂聲拉回注意力和智商的傳奇教官終於決定要反擊，他努力的想坐起上半身，把眼前的人壓到身下，不二彼時才正準備要把手塚翻面，好讓他也露出背部的記號，因此隨即感覺到身下已經被自己「欺負」許久的男朋友的異動。他連忙帶著心虛和惡作劇後的歡愉模樣又從對方的跨部往腰部方向挪了挪，並且為了不給對方任何反向壓制的空間，他從頭到尾都沒將屁股離開對方的軀體一分一毫。

即使那樣的舉動在手塚國光心裡的那片草原點上了火，不二周助仍然一無所知。  
「不二⋯⋯」  
「嗯？你別動！裁判！」

唰的一聲，這次是手塚左臂的袖子被撕裂的聲音，觀眾此起彼落的反應讓向來以作弄親朋好友為生活情趣的不二樂不可支。瞧著身下的人還在不安分的掙扎，兩隻手肘死死的抵在地上，兩條長腿也已經曲起，隨時有暴起的跡象，不二深吸口氣，雙手壓制住手塚國光的肩膀，改以臀部底上對方大腿根，採取半跪姿，雙膝在手塚國光身體兩側夾的死緊，一邊還出言挑釁：  
「剩三十秒了，贏了的話⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」手塚知道自己現在的情況什麼都不能多想，只回了個單音。  
「贏了的話，晚上你要陪我一起辣醬吃到飽。」

嘣的一聲，不二周助彷彿聽見像是琴弦還是小提琴弦斷裂的聲音。  
然後是一陣天翻地覆，他被手塚國光壓到了身下，那人單手撐在他的臉頰左側，左手慢條斯理的解著他至今完好如初的腰帶。  
「好，我答應你。」  
「？？？」

不二周助獲勝了，柔道戰績聲名赫赫的輔導教官從此成為「唯一能壓制所有教官的神秘存在」。  
手塚國光輸了徹底，但那天帶著被開了大V領單肩無袖的純白踢恤下場時，有些學生們透過大螢幕撇見了他嘴角的一點弧度。  
白石藏之介在終場哨音結束後疲憊的摀住自己的眼睛，不明所以的學生們以為教官只是日理萬機太過辛勞，只有他自己知道是因為近距離下手塚國光那過於清晰罕見的笑容所致。

不二教官請了一週的生理假，手塚教官請了一週的事假和病假，白石教官請了三天的公假。

在病假回歸後，不二周助走進辦公室看見滿桌學生的慰問辣椒醬和芥末醬，兩眼一翻差點沒暈過去，手塚在身後連忙把他圈在懷裡。  
「不是你最愛的辣椒醬嗎？我還陪你一起吃了呢。」他在耳旁低語，引來不二一頓不成氣候的亂拳捶打。  
「讓你吃辣椒醬！五瓶！」  
「那可是你買的啊⋯⋯」  
「讓你全倒我身上吃！手、塚、國、光！！！」  
「抱歉，可是⋯⋯」

「醬料就是用來讓原本美味的東西，提味到另個層次的，不是嗎？」

-完-


End file.
